


Swears

by outlawnamedstarlord (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Family of the Galaxy [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Family of the Galaxy verse, child!sam - Freeform, daddy!Peter, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/outlawnamedstarlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"SAMUEL WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT WORD!?”</p><p>“From the streets, dumbass!”</p><p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT’S A BAD WORD!”</p><p>“What’s fuck?”</p><p>Or: Five year old Sam teaches Rocket that he knows how to curse, and that he should probably stop teaching him new words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swears

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my headcanon on tumblr [url]http://outlawnamedstarlord.tumblr.com/post/95787142554/guardians-of-the-galaxy-headcanon[/url]
> 
> These will be done as I come up with them, not necessarily in order.
> 
>  **Edit: 12/16/15** After forgetting the password for I don't even remember how long, I remembered it and this has officially been edited for the inconsistencies between this and Pickpocket. Thank you, Incinera, for pointing it out to me oh so long ago.

Sam has been with the team for about three weeks now. He could usually be found sticking to Peter’s side. He normally was being coddled and hugged by the outlaw, or by Groot, but the others never said anything. Even after just three weeks, Samuel had become a strong fixture in their small group.

He felt safe with the five strange adults, even if four of them were scary looking, Rocket had overheard the boy telling Peter. It nearly broke the bounty hunter’s heart, hearing the five year old say that. Not that he’d ever admit that.

"Rocket, where’s Daddy?"

He was currently babysitting the little boy, since Peter needed a break. Of course, the new surrogate father had argued, but Groot had insisted Rocket could take care of him while they went out on business. Rocket had been pissed.

But it hadn’t been so bad; Sam was easily entertained. He was five and lived on the streets since he was born, so all Rocket had to do was play games with the kid. Peter had taught the kid a lot of games, so Rocket could deal with most games.

He was a bit surprised by the question, though. The boy never spoke to anyone but Peter or Groot, and with Groot he just said, ‘I am Sam’ (Groot had smiled at that. Apparently they have a personal code now). He also seemed to have taken too long to answer.

"Dammit, where’s Daddy, Rocket!?" The curse made Rocket’s eyes widen, because of all the three weeks he had been on the  _Milanos_ , and he had never indicated he knew those kinds of words.

"SAMUEL WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD!?" He hadn’t meant to shout; they had established a  _no yelling_  rule, since Sam had reacted badly to when Drax merely raised his voice in excitement. Rocket could see Sam flinch, but he didn’t do much else. Maybe it had just been Drax that frightened the boy?

"The streets, dumbass."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT’S A BAD WORD! SO IS DUMBASS FOR THAT MATTER!" He realized he had cursed a bit too late.

"What’s fuck?"  Sam asked, frowning. His eyes narrowed in a confused, concentrated way and Rocket would have paled, if he hadn’t been covered in fur.

"Shi- Uh, crap! Uh, it’s a bad word! Don’t say it!" Quill was going to fucking  _murder him_.

"Oh…" Sam shrugged it off and just frowned more. "Where’s Daddy?"

"Working. Now go fish, you little snot." Sam rolled his eyes, but picked up a card from the card pile.

Three days later,  _right in front of Peter_ , Sam had gotten annoyed at the arguing between Gamora and Drax.

“ _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ " Peter whirled around from his seat in the piloting chair, eyes wide. _  
_

"Sam, we don’t yell. And, uh, where did you learn that word?" Sam looked up at his surrogate father.

"Rocket taught me."

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to follow these on tumblr or want to add to this universe, I track/use these tags:
> 
> fic: Family of the Galaxy  
> fic: fotg


End file.
